Dance, dance
by Idyllic Corruption
Summary: A semisongfic based on the song Dance, dance by ef.oh.be. 1st timer here, so read and review! Rated T for mild, fluffy slash content.


Title: Dance, Dance  
Characters: Harry, Draco  
Genres: Slash  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: As the title suggests- it is about a dance- where everyone is supposed to be Muggle-like (as that's the theme of the dance). Ron discovers a stupid piece of wood, Hermione takes time to skip out on books and Harry- he finds his dance partner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, hurry up! I think Hermione just left with Lavender Brown! And- Seamus..And- Parvati.. And Neville- Harry, the dance is in 15 minutes!" Ron yelled from his four-poster, looking out the dormitory door worriedly.

"I'm almost done... Um, how do I look?" Harry asked, his hand flying to his hair.

Ron's jaws fell open. His facial expression was like he was struck by lightning- like he just got kissed by a Veela- he was awestruck.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His hair gelled to look extremely messy- his black jacket- his faded jeans- his rugged Vans-

"Harry- you look like a rockstar!" Ron exclaimed.

"So, do I? Thanks... Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. After all, the theme for this dance is all about Muggles and they're never on time anyway! One night can change it all-" Ron cried out, putting on his cap and put out a skateboard.

"Ron- well- d'you know how to ride-"

BAM! Ron fell down the stairs with a crash. His skateboard far ahead of him. A couple of first years past by and laughed.

"-How to ride a skateboard..."Harry ended his sentence through gritted teeth.

"Ow! You stupid- you bloody-" Ron moaned.

"Are you okay?" Harry yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I'm fine" Ron brushed away stray dust from his T-shirt and slowly got up. "-Bloody Muggles. How do they use this thing anyway?"

Harry quickly ran down the stairs to Ron's aid. By the time he got down- Ron was already half way up- cursing the "stupid piece of wood" (as he called it).

"Come on Ron, after all-" Harry said, pulling Ron up to his feet "-One night can change it all!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, Ronald! Where have you two been? Oh, on Merlin's beard- the dance started 5 minutes ago! We do have something called watches, you know?" Hermione yelled in the two boys' ears.

"Why do you care? You don't dance anyway" Ron mocked to Hermione who was dressed in her best Muggle outfit (for she was a Muggle born herself.)

"Mind you, Ronald- I do dance!" Hermione said, her arms neatly crossed over her chest.

"What- with books?" Ron said as he pretended to dance with what seemed to be books, thick books. Harry, Seamus and a couple of other spectators couldn't help themselves but to laugh out loud.

Hermione's face flushed with anger. "This is too much, Ronald. Too much!"

"Wha-"

Hermione moved forward- her hand raised high in the air- and slapped Ron hard, right smack on his face- leaving a big red mark on his face.

"Mind you, Ronald Weasley. I do dance. And I can dance pretty well. At least better than you- Weasel-King. I'd like to see you dance- that is if you can dance at all." she exclaimed before moving off to the dancefloor with Seamus and Parvati.

"She's gone mental, that woman..Calling me Weasel-King... I swear she sounds like she's related to Malfoy.." Ron complained as he rubbed his cheek that hurt so badly. "I CAN dance, Hermione! Ask Padma- or Parvati-"

Harry gave a tiny laugh. Ron and Hermione... 'When are they ever going to stop this love/hate relationship?' Harry thought to himself.

"Oh. My. God. Not him."

The angelic blonde sauntered onto the dancefloor, wearing what seemed to be a black long sleeved tee with a Muggle band picture on it and black jeans. Pansy Parkinson tailed behind wearing some Catholic schoolgirl uniform in a bad impersonation of Briney Spears.

"Come on, Draco- dear.. Let's dance! Only this once!" Pansy squealed, pulling at Draco's sleeves.

"This is all barking mad. You know how much Father dosn't like Muggles- with all these Mudbloods around. I'm just wearing this so I won't get kicked out of the Prefect's board before I could say 'Quidditch'. That bloody McGonnagal. Wait till Father hears about this. Thank the Dark Lord that Muggle-Lover is long gone."

"Um, sit here- I'll get drinks" Pansy said, sounding rather dissapointed that Draco Malfoy would not dance with her - dissapeared through the crowd that was dancing like there's no tomorrow.

Draco sat down, taking off his baseball cap and sighed. He looked over to the other end of the dancefloor. Harry was talking to Hermione and Ron happily as they sipped down some Coke. (It is a Muggle themed party!)

"Potter?" Draco slipped, as he sauntered to the middle of the dancefloor.

"Oh, look who's here if it isn't Mr. Draco Malfoy- the faux Death Eater" Harry said scathingly.

"I'm not a fake, Potter. If it wasn't for Fenrir Greyback- I'd finish off Dumbledore myself"

"Oh, really?" Hermione said- now reaching for a tin of 7-up.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fake- Mudblood"

"Eat dung, Malfoy" Ron said, covering for Hermione.

"You-"

"Let's bring it outside, then"

"Fine, Draco- as you wish"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED.

(Due to homework and privacy.)


End file.
